You Mine!
by Bekipan
Summary: Kim Jongin seorang Kingka bertemu dengan sehun seorang gadis cantik nan manis yang sangat polos pada pandangan pertama...namun banyak halangan yang menghalangi mereka/?
1. Chapter 1

You Mine! [Chap 1]

Author : bekipan

Main cast : Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO)

Other cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Hayoung, All member EXO

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Friendship, University life, family

Rated : T menuju M

Summary : pikirin sendiri yak, lagi males ngetik...lol

Semua pemainnya milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, grupnya(?), agencynya, serta fans mereka~

Warning : switch gender, Boy!Kai, Girl!Sehun;All EXO uke's

**HAPPY READING^.^**

-Author POV-

Seorang gadis cantik terlihat sedang merapikan seragamnya dihadapan cermin. Memutar tubuhnya ke segala sisi, memastikan dirinya sudah rapi untuk berangkat ke universitas. Tak lupa dia menyisir rambut panjangnya yang melebihi bahu, tersenyum manis sambil mengoleskan lipbalm dibibir plum tipis miliknya.

"Kau harus kelihatan cantik dan rapi Sehunnie, fighting!"

Ya, gadis itu Oh Sehun, seorang gadis cantik nan manis berperawakan tinggi, langsing, kulit ptih pucat hampir albino yang mulus, rambut panjang melebihi bahu dengan bibir plum tipisnya yang mengoda serta manik mana _onyx _nya yang mampu menbius siapa pun untuk tak berhenti memandangnya, dia berusia 18 tahun, ini tahun terakhirnya di Seoul International High School sebelum dia melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi...apalagi kalo bukan Universitas.

Pagi ini dia sengaja bangun lebih awal karna takut terlambat mengikuti test penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas idamannya. Seoul National University itu nama universitas yang dia idam-idamkan selama ini.

"Chagi...ayo bangun, bukankah kau ada tes penerimaan mahasiswa baru? Kajja irreona " Eomma sehun sedikit berteriak dari dapur, memastikan anak sulungnya yang cantik sudah bangun.

-Author POV end-

-Sehun POV-

Aku masih berdiri didepan cermin, berulang kali aku merapikan pakaianku agar terlihat rapi saat test nanti, tak lupa ku rapikan rambut panjangku serta mengoleskan lipbalm pada bibir plum tipis milikku.

"Kau harus kelihatan cantik dan rapi Sehunnie, fighting!" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya sedikit keatas, untuk sekedar menghilangkan nervous ku kkk~

"Chagi...ayo bangun, bukankah kau ada tes penerimaan mahasiswa baru? Kajja irreona " ah itu suara eomma, sudah kuduga dia pasti akan melakukan hal itu, eomma..eomma

Cepat-cepat ku jawab panggilannya itu "Ne eomma...aku sudah bangun"

Tak berapa lama terdengar lagi suaranya yang memanggilku dengan nada suara yang bersemangat "jinjja? Kalau begitu cepatlah turun, sarapan sudah siapa"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya semangat seperti itu, buru-buru aku memasukan alat tulis serta barang-barang yang aku butuhkan saat menghadapi test nanti, kartu ujian, tak lupa dompet, handphone serta earphone, ah satu lagi jam tangan. Kuambil jam tangan kesayanganku diatas nakas, lantas kupakai dipergelangan tangan kananku.

Segera kujawab pernyataan eomma tadi "Arraseo eomma..aku turun sekarang"

Setelah selesai merapikan keperluanku, Ku seret tas ransel berwarna biru langit ini, bercermin sebentar seraya berkata "Aku Siap!"

Ku buka pintu kamarku lalu sedikit berlari menuruni tangga, aku tidak sabar menyantap masakan buatan eomma lalu pergi ke Seoul National University \(^o^)/

-Sehun POV end-

-Author POV-

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuruni tangga lalu melesat kedapur, dimana seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik diusianya...siapalagi kalau bukan eomma sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat eommanya yang sibuk memasak makanan yang belum semuanya tersaji dimeja makan. Perlahan dia dekati eommanya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Eomma..." rengeknya manja.

Eommanya kelihatan sedikit terkejut, untung saja yeoja itu tidak langsung memukul Sehun dengan sendok sayur kalau saja dia tidak langsung berbalik.

"Aish jinjja! Kau mengagetkan eomma saja chagi" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada

"Kkk~ mianhae eomma aku begitu bahagia sampai aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku" sergah Sehun dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Kau bahagia? Waeyo hm?" tanya eommanya penasaran

"Karna hari ini aku akan mengikuti test di universitas idamanku dan sekarang aku akan memakan masakan buatan malaikat yang sangat kusayangi kk~" Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, membuat eommanya gemas dan langsung mencium pipi putri sulungnya.

"Arra, kau duduklah chagi dan tunggu appa dan hayoung sebentar lagi, baru kau makan, ne?" eomma sehun mendudukan tubuh anaknya dikursi meja makan seraya mengusap surai coklat caramel milik anaknya.

"Ne eomma" jawab hayoung sambil duduk manis menunggu ayahnya.

Sehun melihat kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok ayahnya yang sedang iya tunggu.

_Tep_

Gelap..Sehun meraba tangan seseorang yang menutupi matanya, dia tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah ayahnya.

"Appa..aku tahu ini appa, jangan bersikap kekanakan appa kk" katanya dengan lembut

"Ah appa ketahuan haha, ternyata putri appa ini sangat pintar menebak ne" jawab ayah sehun sembari melepaskan tangannya seraya duduk dikursi makan tempat yang biasa diduduki kelapa keluarga(?)

Dari punggung ayahnya dia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dengannya, Oh Hayoung adik kesayangannya tengah tersenyum manis pada sehun.

"Ohayou eonnie kkk" sapa hayoung pada sehun sambil mengecup pipi eonnienya.

"Kkk tentu saja appa...Ohayou hayoungie kk~. ah kajja kita segera makan, aku tidak sabar untuk mengikuti test penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu" ucap Sehun bersemangat.

***skip time***

Sehun sudah sampai didepan gerbang Seoul National University, ayah serta adiknya sudah pergi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dia berdiri sambil tersenyum memandang gedung tinggi yang menjulang dihadapannya.

"Semangat sehunnie! Kita taklukan ujian ini!" katanya memberi semangat pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Dia langkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung universitas itu, berjalan menyusuri loby dan bertanya pada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang dimana letak ruang ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Permisi sunbae, bisakah kau beri tau dimana letak ruang ujian untuk penerimaan mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya sopan pada seorang gadis manis berperawakan pendek dan berisi yang memiliki mata deo yang besar dan bulat.

"Ah kau calon mahasiswa baru ne? Ruang ujiannya ada dilantai dua dekat tangga" gadis itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ne sunbae, aku calon mahasiswa baru kk~ ah gamsahamnida sunbae" sambung sehun sambil membungkuk, tak lupa senyum manis masih terpatri dibibinya.

"Cheonma...oh iya aku Do Kyungsoo imnida, ireumi mwoyeyo?" tanya gadis bernama kyungsoo pada sehun.

"Aku Oh sehun imnida" balas sehun sambil membungkuk-lagi.

"Nama yang pas untuk gadis cantik dan manis seperti mu kkk~" pujinya pada sehun.

Semburat merah dengan lancangnya muncul dipipi sehun yang putih pucat hanya karna pujian sunbaenya.

"Ah sunbae bisa saja kk~, ah aku hampir lupa mau mengikuti ujian, kalau baegitu aku duluan sunbae, sekali lagi gamsahamnida" tutup sehun dalam percakapannya bersama kyungsoo, dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi keruang ujian tak lupa sebelum dia pergi, sehun sempat mengucapkan salam pada kyungsoo agar memberi kesan baik pada sunbaenya tersebut.

-Author POV end-

-Sehun POV-

Setelah aku mengucapkan salam pada kyungsoo sunbae, aku langsung melesatkan kakiku untuk pergi ke ruang ujian yang sudah kyunsoo sunbae beritahu. Kunaiki anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua satu persatu dengan semangat namun tetap hati-hati. Selama perjalanan(?) ku sempatkan memberi salam dan senyum termanis yang kumiliki pada sunbae atau dosen yang lewat didepan ku.

Hah...akhirnya sampai juga, kuhela nafasku setelah sampai didepan ruang ujian, tak kusangka anak tangganya banyak juga hft.

Selangkah lagi aku akan masuk kedalam ruang ujian, kuhentikan langkahku saat kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku...

"Sehunnie...!" sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Cepat-cepat kutolehkan kepala dan mencari sosok yang memanggil namaku tadi dan gotcha! Tebakanku tepat sasaran.

Aku tersenyum manis padanya "Taoziee!"

"Huwaa tak kusangka bisa bertemu sehunnie disini~" sahutnya girang, dia-Tao..Huang Zitao- sahabat ku dari kecil, sahabat kesayangan ku yang manis dan cantik, walau dia memiliki mata seperti panda tapi dia tetap cantik, dengan rambut panjang hitam legam, mata _obsidian_ yang indah, tubuh tinggi langsing, kulit sedikit tan, bibir kucing yang menggoda dan kelakuannya yang polos serta manis namun tak mengurangi kesan sexy padanya kkk~ .

Ku peluk tao dengan sangat erat "Ne taozi aku juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu!" ucapku tak kalah girang.

"Yak! Sehunnie lepas...kau mau aku mati dipelukanmu ha?! Aigoo!" protes tao karena pelukan ku yang sangat erat, kkk aku tidak peduli jika gendang telingaku rusak karna teriakannya, yang jelas aku sangat senang bahwa aku tidak sendirian saat ujian nanti ^^

"Kkk~ mianhae taozi aku terlalu senang jadi aku tidak sadar memelukmu dengan erat" bohongku sambil memperlihatkan cengiran manis ini(?)

"Tidak sadar?! Aish dasar kau ini...sudahlah ayo kita masuk, sepertinya ujian akan segera dimulai" tao berbicara sambil melihat kedalam ruang ujian yang mulai dipadati calon mahasiswa baru, ya sebaiknya aku dan tao segera masuk agar para sunbae dan dosen di calon universitas ku ini tidak berfikiran negatif.

"Ne kajja!" ucapku semangat sambil menggandeng tangan tao untuk masuk kedalam ruang ujian. Segera ku cari tempat duduk yang harus kududuki setelah masuk kedalam ruang ujian.

Ah akhirnya aku menemukannya, ternyata tao duduk disebelahku, syukurlah kk~ ...ku dudukan badanku pada kursi ujian ini, tak lupa aku berdoa sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal ujian ini...Tuhan tolonglah hamba-Mu yang manis ini untuk mengerjakan soal ujian.

***Skip Time***

-Author POV-

Tanpa sehun dan tao sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikan mereka berbincang diujung lorong tersebut. Namja misterius itu memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tepatnya tatapan itu iya berikan pada gadis berambut coklat caramel—Sehun—itu.

_Puk_

Namja itu menyeringai sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah pola yang dilakukan gadis itu, sampai perhatiannya terbuyarkan oleh seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu aktivitas menyenangkannya, ya itu sih pendapat namja itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya telah menggangu aktivitasnya—ayo-memperhatikan-sehun-yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Sedang apa kau disini kai? Kukira kau sudah pergi keruang senat" tanya namja yang menepuk bahu namja misterius tadi—Kai—

Ya namja misterius itu bernama kai lebih tepatnya Kai adalah nama panggilannya, nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin,seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan mata _Hazel_ yang tajam namun tidak menghilangkan keindahan dari bola mata itu, rambut perak paltinanya, bibir tebal yang menggoda, serta tubuh atletis yang dapat dilihat tanpa harus melihat namja itu topless ditambah dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan menambah kesan sexy pada namja ini.

Kai dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang tadi menepuk bahunya "Sedang cuci mata, dan kau menggaggu chanyeol hyung!" jawab kai sinis sambil mendelik sebal kearah temannya-Chanyeol a.k.a Park Chanyeol- namja berperawakan tinggi, tampan, dengan telinga lebar dan deretan gigi besar dan rapi yang kini tengah terlihat karna namja itu sedang tersenyum lebar, serta manik mata _obsidian_ yang tak kalah indah dari kai, karna telah menggangu aktivitasnya-ayo-memperhatikan-sehun

"Haha maaf ku kira kau tidak sedang mencuci mata" sambung chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Makanya sebelum menggaggu orang, kau perhatikan dulu apa yang sedang dia lakukan!" kai berucap dengan kesal karna kelakuan sahabatnya, tak habis pikir dia memiliki sahabat satu geng seidiot chanyeol.

"Ne ne mianhae jonginnie hahaha" ujar chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan tampang memelas yang hanya mendapat deathgalre dari sahabat tannya.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak merasa risih, dipandangi oleh mata puppy eyes yang sebenanrnya tidak bisa disebut puppy eyes dan juga rengekan manja layaknya seorang yang merengek pada kekasihnya ingin dibelikan ice cream, dan apa katanya tadi? Jonginnie? Sungguh kata-kata yang tidak enak didengar, dia paling benci jika ada orang selain eommanya yang mengucpkan namamya dengan akhiran-nie yang memberikan kesan cute dan imut, apa mereka tidak tau betapa manly-nya dia dan betapa kerennya dia? Tapi dengan seenak jidat sahabatnya ini mengucapkan itu, dasar Park Chanyeol idiot!

"Cih! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu idiot!" kai mendelik tajam ke arah chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah pintu masuk ruang ujian...dan Shit! Gadis yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan nampaknya sudah masuk kedalam ruang ujian, betapa sialnya kai kehilangan incarannya.

Salahkan sahabat idiotnya yang mengganggu aktivitas menyenangkannya beberapa saat lalu, kai menghela nafasnya berat karna targetnya kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kai berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan chanyeol yang menatap bingung sahabatnya saat dia melihat ekspresi kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah sahabatmya

'ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ekspresinya tampak kecewa' chanyeol membatin dengan pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana.

"Yak! Tunggu aku" setelah bergelut lama dengan pikirannya, chanyeol mulai menyusul kai yang sudah berlalu didepannya.

-Author POV end-

-Kai POV-

Hah..ini semua salah si chanyeol idiot! Gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa melihat malaikatku yang sangat cantik dan manis lebih lama. Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan tempatku tadi saat memperhatikan malaikatku, aku tidak menghiraukan chanyeol yang sedari tadi berkicau dibelakangku. Mood ku hancur gara-gara Park Chanyeol idiot!

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan dirinya sebelum aku melayangkan tinju ke wajah idioitnya karna terlalu banyak berbicara, dasar isiot hypertaktif.

-Kai POV end-

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

You Mine! [Chap 2]

Author : bekipan

Main cast : Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO)

Other cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Hayoung, All member EXO

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Friendship, University life, family

Rated : T to M –masih aman-

Semua pemainnya milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, grupnya(?), agencynya, serta fans mereka~

Warning : switch gender, Boy!Kai, Girl!Sehun;All EXO uke's

**Dont like dont read^^**

**Typos epriwer tekewerkewer wohoho**

**Oh iya disini juga rada difokusin buat taoris sama hanyoung, kaihunnya dikit-dikit wkwk, dichap selanjutnya juga kaihun baru punya masalah, tapi masih fokus ke shipper lain jadi yang mau liat kaihun, sabar ya wkwk. Aku jadi greget huahaha/?**

**Prev chap~**

_-Kai POV-_

_Hah..ini semua salah si chanyeol idiot! Gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa melihat malaikatku yang sangat cantik dan manis lebih lama. Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan tempatku tadi saat memperhatikan malaikatku, aku tidak menghiraukan chanyeol yang sedari tadi berkicau dibelakangku. Mood ku hancur gara-gara Park Chanyeol idiot!_

_Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan dirinya sebelum aku melayangkan tinju ke wajah idioitnya karna terlalu banyak berbicara, dasar isiot hypertaktif._

_-Kai POV end-_

**Happy Reading'-'**

-Author POV-

Setelah selesai ujian, sehun dan tao memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka pergi berjalan-jalan sekedar melepas penat sehabis ujian dan disinilah mereka sekarang...kedai bubbletea langganan sehun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis manis ini bisa menghabiskan bercup-cup bubble tea mengetahui kalau sehun sangat menyukai bubble tea. Seperti sekarang ini dia sudah mengahabiskan 3 cup bubble tea rasa coklat didepan tao, sedangkan tao...dia hanya memperhatikan kelakuan sahabatnya ini dengan dahi mengernyit dan alis saling bertautan sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya, sehun pun mendongkakan wajahnya agar bisa melihat prediksinya benar atau tidak kalau orang diihadapannya ini sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Waeyo? Ada sesuatu diwajahku taozie?" tanya sehun penasaran, tapi tao tak kunjung menjawab sehingga meningkatkan rasa penasaran sehun atas apa yang dia tanyakan.

Tao menghela nafas sebentar lalu mendecakkan lidahnya "Ck! Lihatlah dirimu sehun..hh tubuhmu itu kecil tapi kau bisa menghabiskan bercup-cup buble tea? Sungguh sulit dipercaya" tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun terkekeh karna komentar sahabatnya tentang kebiasaanya "Kkk~ ya ini lah aku, kau kan tau sendiri kalau bubble tea itu adalah minuman FAVORITE ku dan aku tidak akan merasa kenyang kalau belum meminum bubble tea sepuasnya" katanya sambil menekankan kata FAVORITE dalam ucapannya

_Pletak _

Tao sangat gemas dengan jawabannya sahabatnya ini dan sehun hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jelas saja kau tidak akan kenyang kalau yang kau konsumsi itu hanya bubble tea, pabbo!" ketus tao pada sehun yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya.

"Ssh appo, yak! Taozi ini sakit sekali...tapi aku bisa kenyang walau hanya meminum bubble tea" ringis sehun yang belum berhenti mengusap kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibir tipis plumnya dan melayangkan protes pada tao yang makin geram dengan jawaban sehun yang...entahlah dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas mendengarkan ocehan sehun yang bersikukuh mempertahankan argumennya macam seorang calon presiden dalam debat capres(?) "Ya ya terserah kau saja" kesal tao.

Sehun tersenyum melihat sahabat kesayangannya mengomentari kebiasaan dirinya meminum bercup-cup bubble tea, sahabatnya ini memang sensitif apabila itu berhubungan dengan sehun, apabila ada orang yang berani menggangu sehun, tao tidak segan-segan meremukan tulang-tulang mereka dengan wushu yang dia kuasai tapi bukan hanya masalah sehun dia sensitif tapi masalah perasaan pun dia sangat sensitif, dia mudah menangis dan dia penakut, kadang sehun bingung, sahabatnya ini preman atau bayi, entahlah hanya tuhan yang tau(?)

_Drrt Drrt_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya karena getaran yang berasal dari saku blazernya. Dia rogoh benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam miliknya dari saku blazer.

_Hayoungie Calling's_

Itulah yang tertera dari layar handphonenya, ternyata sang adiklah yang menelponnya. Buru-buru dia angkat panggilan yang tersambung dengan adiknya takut-takut ada hal penting yang ingin hayoung sampaikan.

"Yeoboseyo"jawabnya sehun santai

"_Yeoboseyo..eonnie-ya eodiseo?"_ tanya hayoung dari sebrang sana

"Eonnie sedang dikedai bubble tea dekat universitas, waeyo hm kau menelponku?" sambungnya sambil menyeruput bubble teanya yang masih tersisa

"_Sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting, hanya saja aku ingin eonnie menemaniku untuk mencari hadiah" _gugup hayoung karna takut membuat eonnienya penasaran.

"Hadiah? Untuk siapa eoh? Untuk temanmu atau...ah jangan-jangan uri hayoungie sudah punya kekasih ne kkk~" goda sehun pada adiknya, sehun memang hobi menggoda hayoung karena separah apapun sehun menggodanya adiknya ini hanya akan tersipu malu dan merajuk.

"_Aniyo eonnie! Aish ayolah eonnie temani aku ne ne?"_ hayoung mulai merajuk, mungkin kalau dihadapan sehun dia akan menampilkan aegyonya, tapi sebenarnya hayoung sedang melakukan puppy eyes diseberang telpon sana tanpa sehun ketahui tentunya.

"Arraseo aku akan menemanimu, sekarang kau dimana youngiee?"

"_Aku ada dimyeongdong, eonnie kemarilah, aku ada ditoko ice sream langganan kita"_

"Ne tunggu aku" jawabannya tadi mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan hayoung. Sehun pun berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berkata pada tao bahwa dia akan menemani adiknya membeli hadiah. Dengan berat hati tao mengizinkan sehun pergi.

-Author POV end-

-Sehun POV-

Baru saja aku mengakhiri panggilan hayoung. Hayoung memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi itu akan mebuatnya makin merajuk. . Aku berdiri dari kursi yang duduki dan berkata pada tao bahwa aku akan menemani hayoung membeli hadiah

"Taozie, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, hayoung memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk seseorang" kataku sambil membenahi pakaian ku.

"Jinjja? Tidak bisakah kau pergi sebentar lagi?" rajuk tao padaku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menemani tao, tapi aku tidak ingin hayoung mengadu pada ibu kalau aku menolak menemaninya.

"Mianhae tao aku tidak bisa" sesalku pada tao yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Yasudah, pergilah, jangan sampai big baby hayoungie mengomel padamu kkk"

"Haha kau ini, jika hayoung mendengarnya pasti dia akan cemberut seharian. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu taozi, kau hati-hatilah dijalan nanti. Paipai" kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan tao ke meja kasir untuk membayar bubble tea yang telah aku minum lalu pergi menuju halte bus untuk pergi ketempat hayoung berada.

-Sehun POV end-

-Author POV-

Setelah sehun pergi, tinggallah tao seorang diri dikedai bubble tea ini masih dimeja yang dia dan sehun tempati. Gadis ini terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kursinya, dia sedang tidak ingin pulang cepat kerumah karena percuma dirumahnya pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa, ayah dan ibunya bekerja dan gegenya? Gegenya sedang sibuk bulan madu dengan sang kakak ipar..hh.

Jika dia pulang kerumah disaat anggota keluarganya tidak ada pasti hanya para maid saja yang menemaninya..sungguh berat hari-hari tao(?) walaupun begitu, orang tuanya tidak pernah melupakannya seperti keluarga kaya lain, dia selalu tidur dipangkuan ibunya saat malam hari, menonton film bersama ayahnya diruang keluarga dan tidak lupa berkumpul dan makan bersama setiap hari.

Tao menghela nafasnya berat "Hh..bosan" gumamnya pelan sambil penopang wajahnya yang kusut dengan sebelah tangan sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kenapa hayoung harus menelpon disaat aku sedang bosan" monolog tao sambil memajukan bibir kucingnya yang berwarna pink..lucu.

Sepertinya tao nampak sangat bosan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedai bubble tea itu setelah membayar pesanannya tadi, lalu berlalu keluar dari kedai tersenut dengan muka kusut yang ditekuk karna bosan.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri keramaian kota seoul yang dipadati ratusan manusia sambil terus menekok kekanan dan kekiri siapa tau saja ada tempat bagus yang menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, tao menemukan sebuah taman dipiggir jalan raya –taman kota seoul-. Ditaman itu cukup ramai banyak anak kecil, lansia bahkan anak muda yang sedang bersantai disana.

Dengan langkah pasti tao berjalan kedalam taman tersebut. "Hahh sepertinya keputusanku pergi dari sana sangat tepat, setidaknya disini tidak terlalu buruk" monolohnya-lagi- sambil terus berjalan dan mencari bangku taman yang kosong untuk dia duduki. Dia telusuri taman tersebut dengan pandangannnya, semua bangku telah terisi, ah tidak ternyata masih ada satu tempat untuk dia duduki, sebuang bangku didepan hamparan bunga dan disebelahnya terdapat pohon meaple yang rindang. Kursi itu sedang diduduki oleh seorang nenek dengan cucunya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri nenek tersebut dan meminta izin apakah boleh dia duduk disisi yang kosong pada bangku itu.

"Permisi halmonie, bolehkah saya menempati tempat kosong disini?" tanya tao sopan pada nenek tersebut. Sang nenek menoleh nah tersenyum "Tentu saja, ini kan tempat umum kk tidak perlu sungkan"

Tao tersenyum manis pada sang nenek, dia membungkuk sambil berterimakasih dengan sopan "Gamsahamnida halmoni" lalu dia pun duduk ditempat kosong tersebut. Dia tersenyum menatap sekelilingnya...tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah sang nenek disebelahnya mengajaknya berbincang.

"Hey nak, apa kau masih smu? Kenapa jam segini sudah berkeliaran, apa kau membolos" kata sang nenek pada tao. Tao terkekeh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang nenek

"Aniyo nek, aku sudah tingkat 3, baru saja aku mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, jadi aku ingin menghilangkan penat setelah ujian" jawab tao sesopan mungkin pada memek itu. "Ah jadi habis mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, kalau boleh aku tau kau baru saja ikut ujian diuniversitas mana?" kata sang nenek penasaran.

"Ne itu benar halmoni, hm..Seoul National University"kata tao dengan senyum merekah.

***Skip Time***

Dari arah yang sama dengan yang dilalu tao, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver yang diketahui bahwa mobil itu adalah salah satu mobil mewah termahal didunia dengan merek _Zenvo ST1 _sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah taman dekat tempatnya berada tadi, dimana seseorang sedang menunggunya.

Mobil mewah itu tidak berjalan sendiri, melainkan dia sedang ditunggangi oleh seorang pemuda tampan nyaris sempurna, dengan surai coklat kehitaman, dengan bola mata coklat dan tatapan tajam, tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti tiang pagoda, bibir pink tipis yang membuat semua wanita berharap mendapat ciumannya dan badan atletis dengan dada bidang disertai abs yang lumayan terbentuk menambah kesan sempurna pada pemuda keturunan china-kanada bernama Wu YiFan namun orang-orang terdekatnya lebih sering memanggilnya Kris.

Mobil itu terus melaju ketempat tujuannya, tapi tak berlanglung lama karna dia sudah sampai ditaman itu, dengan tergesa-gesa dia parkirkan mobil mewahnya lalu keluar dari tunggangannya dengan penuh kharisma.

Sambil terus berjalan, dia kunci mobilnya dengan kunci bertombol/? Pada kunci mobilnya *belibet dah-_-*. Dia memasuki taman itu, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut taman. Ah...itu dia, orang yang akan dia temui, sedang asyik berbincang dengan seseorang, dia semakin mendekat pada salah satu bangku taman yang diduduki oleh seorang nenek dan seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam smu. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang memiliki janji dengan pria tampan ini. Dia semakin mendekat, berjalan lebih mendekat...dan sampai. Dia telah sampai disamping seseorang dari mereka.

"Halmoni..." kata pemuda itu lembut. Ternyata orang yang akan ditemuinya tadi adalah sang nenek. Merasa kalau dirinya telah dipanggil sesorang *ambigu yak/?* sang nenek menoleh, dia tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu-cucunya-

"Kris...kau sudah datang rupanya, sudah lama?" tanya sang nenek dengan senyum sumringah. Kris tersenyum "Ani, aku baru saja datang"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis manis yang tadi asyik berbincang dengan nenek itu memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang...sulit diartikan, tatapan menelisik pada suatu objek dihadapan dirinya dengan tampilan modis dan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang, seolah-olah dia pernah bertemu dengan-

"Kau!?" gadis itu berdiri lalu berteriak sambil menunjuk pemuda dihadapannya, yang menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung taman yang ada didekat mereka, mengalihkan perhatian pada ketiga orang itu, lebih tepatnya pada sang pemuda dan sang gadis.

Kris menoleh, dia sadar bahwa gadis yang tadi berbincang dengan neneknya sedang menunjuk batang gidungnya, dengan wajah emosi yang membuatnya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah sadar dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya, kris berteriak dan melalukan hal yang sama dengan si gadis tepat didepan wajahnya. "Kau?!" sepertinya kris sadar siapa gadis itu.

-Author POV end-

-Tao POV-

Aku memperhatikan pemuda dihadapan ku yang sedang bertegur sapa dengan nenek yang tadi berbincang dengan ku. Ku perhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan menelisik 'sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini' batin ku sambil berfikir keras, mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

'Astaga!' setelah aku mengetahui siapa pemuda ini, aku berdiri dan berteriak sambil menunjuk batang hidung pemuda itu "Kau!?" kaget ku karna sekali lagi pemuda sialan ini muncul dihadapan ku.

Dia menoleh, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang...sepertinya dia sedang berfikir, tak berapa lama dia memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang aku lakukan tadi. Dia berteriak sambil menunjuk mukaku...dasar tidak sopan "Kau?!"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mau mempermalukanku lagi hah?!" ujarku emosi mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu ditaman bermain.

***Flashback On***

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari minum bersama gege ku, aku merengek pada lay gege kalau aku ingin cotton candy. Akhirnya dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke penjual cotton candy, selagi menunggu lay gege aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku.

_Puk_

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh, ternyata itu lay gege yang membawa cotton candy pesananku. "Ige cotton candy untuk didiku yang manis" lay ge berucap sambil memberikan candynya padaku

"XieXie ge kk~" langsung ku sambar candy itu setelah berterima kasih pada lay ge. Aku dan gege pun melanjutkan lagi kegiatan kami yaitu berkeliling taman hiburan. Aku terus melahap cotton candy ku sampai seseorang menghancurkan moment itu.

_Bugh_

_Byur_

_Cup~_

Mata ku membulat sempurna, mungkin saja bola mataku ini akan segera keluar, bagaimana tidak, ini semua terjadi karna pemuda ini, pemuda yang ada dihadapan ku yang menabrakku lalu menumpahkan minumannya pada dress biru tipisku yang menyebabkan bra yang menempel pada daadaku dengan warna senada terlihat dengan jelas karna dress ku basah dan...dan...dia dengan lancangnya mencium bibirku. Ya tuhan ciuman pertamaku hiks...ratap ku dalam hati.

Ku dorong tubuh namja ini dengan sekuat tenaga, dia pun menggumamkan kata maaf padaku "Mianhae, jeongmal, aku tidak sengaja" dia memelas padaku, tapi aku tidak terima, dengan emosi yang memuncak-

_Plak _

Kutampar wajah tampannya. Aku tidak peduli dia setampan apa yang jelas dia sudah membuatku malu dan dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan lihat lah orang-orang yang ada ditaman hiburan ini berbisik-bisik dan menatapku bersama namja ini dengan tatapan yang...err aku benci mengatakannya.

"Dasar namja kurang ajar, kalau jalan itu pakai mata dasar pagoda!" bentaku pada namja kurang ajar ini

"Hey! Kenapa kau membentakku?! Aku kan sudah minta maaf" bentaknya tak kalah emosi dariku

"Maaf kau bilang?! Lihat bajuku jadi basah bodoh! Dasar namja kurang ajar"

_Dugh_

Aku menendang kaki panjangnya, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, harga diriku serasa diinjak-injak, oh tuhan apa salahku batinku sambil menatap marah namja itu, tidak peduli dia sedang mengaduh kesakitan

"Akh..appo, yak! Kau ini yeoja tapi tenagu...ckck" dia menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala lalu kembali lahi ke ujung kaki. Dia menyeringai, cih! Dia pikir seriangaiannya itu tampan

"Tapi kau lebih sexy jika menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, apalagi kalau tidak memaki bra" ucapnya mesum dengan santai yang membuatku makin emosi. Air mataku sudah mengalir deras, namja ini sudah berbuat salah, dengan nafas memburu aku memukul perutnya dengan keras sehingga dia mengaduh lagi.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Dasar byuntae! Pervert! Hikss hikss" tangisku pecah karna merasa direndahkan. Lay gege memeluku sambil menenangkan ku. "Sudahlah taozi, lebih baik kita pulang ne?" tanyanya, aku pun menggangguk, lalu pergi bersama lay gege menuju parkiran untuk pulang setalh meninggalkan namja menyebalkan itu.

***Flashback Off***

"Haha percaya diri sekali kau! Aku kesini untuk menemui neneku" bentaknya padaku.

Aku melirik neneknya, "Cih! Bagaimana bisa halmoni yang baik ini mempunyai cucu seorang namja pervert kurang ajar!" sinisku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Hey jaga ucapanmu nona! Ini lah kenyataannya aku adalah cucunya" belanya pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan neneknya hanya menatap kami dengan tatapan bingung sama seperti yang ditunjukan pengunjung taman yang lain

"Baiklah terserah! Kupikir datang kemari akan menghilangkan rasa bosan, nyatanya malah membuatku emosi"

"Kalau begitu kau pergilah nona, kasihan pengunjung taman ini yang terganggu dengan teriakanmu" namja ini menyeringai

"Aku pun mau pergi, aku muak melihat wajahmu pagoda!" ejeku padanya, aku lihat wajhnya sangat masam, aku menoleh pada sang nenek "halmoni aku pulang dulu ne, moodku sedang buruk" aku tersenyum padanya lalu mentap sinis namja yang kuketahui bernama kris itu.

"Ah ne, hati-hatilah kau dijalan, maafkan cucuku yang bodoh ini ya tao" ujarnya lembut padaku. Aku hanya mengganguk dan berlalu dari taman menuju rumahku.

-Tao POV end-

-Author POV-

Setelah perginya tao, nenek dari pemuda itu meminta penjelasan pada cucu kesayangannya, yang menyebabkan gadis bermata panda yang cantik itu emosi. Akhirnya kris menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya secara detail. Sang nenek hanya mampu menggeleng diikuti dengan nasihat yang lembut. Lalu perbincangan mereka berlanjut, dengan tema utama yang mengantarkan kris menemui neneknya.

Setelah pembicaran itu selesai, sang nenek pun pergi meninggalkan sang cucu sendirian dibangku taman namun selang beberapa menit kris pun pergi meninggalkan taman, berjalan menuju kuda kesayangannya _Zenvo ST1_ yang tak kalah gagah dengannya. Lalu melesat ke basecamp sahabat-sahabatnya.

-Author POV end-

-Kris POV-

Sekarang aku berada didalam mobil mewah kesayanganku yang sedang melaju ke basecamp teman dimana biasanya aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku berkumpul. Pikiranku melayang kembali pada kejadian bebarapa waktu lalu ditaman. Aku tersenyum, lagi-lagi bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku disaat yang salah, kkk kau memang gila kris, aku membatin.

Aku tertarik pada gadis bermata panda itu, ah siapa tadi namanya? Tao? Ya aku tertarik pada tao sejak kejadian ditaman hiburan 3 hari yang lalu,. Bodohnya aku mengatakan kata-kata mesum dan kasar padanya, apa dia akan menangis lagi? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku harus mencarinya, meminta maaf lalu membawanya dalam pesonaku, akan kutaklukan dirinya, dan ku jadikan miliku selamanya. Aku menyeringai tipis karna pemikiran licikku. Aku licik? Ya dan aku egois, harus mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, tunggulah aku tao.

-Kris POV End-

**TBC...**

**Makasih buat review chap 1 semoga chap 2 ini kalian juga suka**

**Jangan lupa review lagi wkwk**

**Salam lopelope bareng exo sama wufan gege /kecup dolar/?**


	3. Chapter 3

You Mine! [Chap 3]

Author : bekipan

Main cast : Oh Sehun (EXO), Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (EXO)

Other cast : Choi Junhong a.k.a Xi Junhong, Oh Hayoung, All member EXO

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Friendship, University life, family

Rated : M –masih aman-

Semua pemainnya milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, grupnya(?), agencynya, serta fans mereka~

Warning : switch gender, Boy!Kai, Girl!Sehun;All EXO uke's

**Dont like dont read^^ leave it ae/?**

**Typos epriwer tekewerkewer wohoho**

**Oh iya disini juga rada difokusin buat zelyoung yesh! kaihun? Jelas dong,kayanya pada ga sabar sama kaihun moment wkwk**

**Maapin yak kaihunnya difermentasi dulu dichap kemaren. Soalnya sehun bilang dia nervous*author lg setres***

**Monggo dibaca wkwk**

**Preview chap2**

_-Kris POV-_

_ Sekarang aku berada didalam mobil mewah kesayanganku yang sedang melaju ke basecamp teman dimana biasanya aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku berkumpul. Pikiranku melayang kembali pada kejadian bebarapa waktu lalu ditaman. Aku tersenyum, lagi-lagi bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku disaat yang salah, kkk kau memang gila kris, aku membatin._

_ Aku tertarik pada gadis bermata panda itu, ah siapa tadi namanya? Tao? Ya aku tertarik pada tao sejak kejadian ditaman hiburan 3 hari yang lalu,. Bodohnya aku mengatakan kata-kata mesum dan kasar padanya, apa dia akan menangis lagi? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku harus mencarinya, meminta maaf lalu membawanya dalam pesonaku, akan kutaklukan dirinya, dan ku jadikan miliku selamanya. Aku menyeringai tipis karna pemikiran licikku. Aku licik? Ya dan aku egois, harus mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, tunggulah aku tao._

_-Kris POV End-_

**Happy Reading^^**

-Sehun POV-

Setelah hayoung menelponku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah dan aku meminta izin pada tao untuk menemui hayoung, akupun bergegas menuju halte bus terdekat dengan kedai bubble tea tadi. Ternyata jarak haltenya lumayan jauh, ku dudukan tubuhkan pada tempat kosong dibangku halte tersebut, hanya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang lelah berjalan dan juga menunggu bus yang akan membawaku ke myungdong.

'Hh membosankan' batinku sambil melihat kearah datangnya bus, kulirik jam yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kananku, _13.00 KST _masih jam satu siang ternyata, 'sepertinya 15 menit lagi bus akan datang' aku kembali membatin. Tepat dugaanku, 15 menit kemudian, bus yang akan kutumpangi datang, aku dan sejumlah penumbang buru-buru naik kedalam bus, kutelusuri bus tersebut untuk mencari tempat duduk yang bisa ku duduki. Gotcha! Ada satu tempat kosong didekat jendela, bangku kedua sebelah kanan dekat pintu masuk bus, aku berjalan menuju kursi itu, kurapikan rok ku lalu duduk dikursi tersebut.

Perjalanan masih cukup lama, dari pada aku bosan, lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu, kukeluarkan earphone dan handphoneku dari saku blazer, lalu menyambungkan earphone dengan handphoneku, kupasang kedua benda yang cukup kecil itu pada dua telingaku, dan kunyalakan lagu yang akan aku dengarkan, lalu memasukan kembali handphoneku kedalam saku blazer, ku sandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi, dan melayangkan pandanganku pada jalanan diluar jendela.

***Skip Time***

"Hah sampai" seru ku setelah turun dari dalam bus, ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kawasan myungdong, terus berjalan menuju kedai ice cream langgananku dan hayoung, dan disini lah aku sekarang, aku sudah ada didalam kedai ice cream yang ku maksud tadi, ku edarkan pandangan ku.

"Eonnie disini!" ku tolehkan pandanganku pada meja nomor 8 disanalah hayoung, sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku tersenyum, dan melangkahkan kakiku ketempat hayoung duduk.

Aku duduk dihadapannya "Mianhae youngie, kau pasti menunggu lama" ujarku menyesal karna telah membuat dia terlalu lama menunggu. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku "Gwaenchana eonnie, lagi pula tadi aku ditemani hayi"

"Jinjja? Lalu sekarang dia kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku kesetiap sudut kedai ini. "Dia baru saja pulang, hayi bilang dia harus membantu eommanya ditoko bunga" kata hayoung sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Eonnie mau pesan ice cream dulu atau kita langsung saja mencari hadiah?" tawarnya padaku, ckck benar-benar adik yang baik kk bahkan tao saja tidak pernah seperti itu. "Tidak perlu, kita langsung saja mencari hadiahnya" seruku padanya.

Aku dan hayoung pun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan meja tadi, selagi hayoung membayar pesanannya, aku lebih dulu pergi keluar kedai dan memutuskan menunggu hayoung diluar, setelah hayoung datang, kami pun langsung berlalu pergi mencari kebeberapa toko, hadiah yang pas untuk teman hayoung.

-Sehun POV end-

-Author POV-

Sebuah mobil mewah bermerek _Lamborghini Reventon _berwarna hitam, dengan gagahnya melaju membelah jalanan kota seoul yang mulai ditelan matahari sore dan dipadati kendaran lain, mengingat bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul _17.00 _waktu korea selatan ini berarti jam-jamnya orang pulang kantor atau sekolah. Suara musik mulai terdengar dari dalam _Lamborghini Reventon_ itu, takkala sang pemuda tampan pemilik mobil tersebut, menyalakan music player hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

_Drrt Drrt_

Sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang berada dikursi penumpang disebelah sang pemuda pengemudi mobil itu bergetar. Pemuda bersurai perak platina yang sedang mengemudikan mobil mewahnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ke benda persegi panjang yang ada dibangku penumpang. Dia raih ponselnya, lalu menepi sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut, dia geser tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya

"Yeobos-" ucapnya terputus oleh orang diseberang sambungan itu

"Yeoboseyo, kai bisakah kau menemaniku?" seru sang penelpon dari nada suaranya sepertinya dia terburu-buru.

"Menemanimu kemana luhan hyung? Aku sedang menuju basecamp kita, kau tidak akan kesana?" jawabnya tenang. "Ke myungdong, ya nanti aku akan kesana jika urusanku sudah selesai" jawabnya cepat

"Myungdong? Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja oke?" sambung si pemuda tampan berkulit tan ini.

"Ne hanya sebentar, aku janji, kau cepatlah ke sini, aku menunggumu" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama luhan, yang baru saja menelpon pemuda tan bersurai perak platina itu-kai-.

"Arras-"

_Tuut Tuut Tuut_

sambungan telponnya diputus sepihak oleh luhan. 'dasar rusa sialan' batin kai geram pada luhan salah satu sahabatnya. Setalah sambungan tersebut, kai menyimpan kembali ponsel dikursi penumpang mobilnya lalu menacapkan gas menuju myungdong untuk menemani luhan. Sebenarnya dia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia menerima tawaran si rusa aneh itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya dia mencari udara segar, sekalian untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya terhadap chanyeol.

-Author POV end-

-Kai POV-

Setelah sambungan telpon tadi diputus sebelah pihak oleh luhan hyung, aku langsung menancapkan gas menuju myungdong. Dengan kecepatan sedang sekarang aku sudah berada dikawasan myungdong, ku parkirkan mobil kesayanganku, keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya, aku melihat luhan hyung sedang berdiri menungguku. Perlahan namun pasti ku dekati dia yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang didalam jalanan myungdong.

"Hey rusa!" teriakku tepat ditelinganya, haha aku suka sekali mengerjai hyungku yang tampan namun cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Yak! Astaga kkamjong hitam, kau mengagetkan ku!" aku tertawa dengan keras melihat dia kaget sambil memelototkan mata rusanya dan mengusap dadanya. "Hahaha mianhae hyung, habis wajahmu itu serius sekali, sebenarnya kau sedang mencari apa?" pertanyaan beruntun yang ku ajukan padanya yang masih setia mengusap dadanya, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku kejalanan myungdong melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" ucapnya yang tak kuhiraukan karna pandanganku kini terpaku pada dua orang gadis yang satu bersurai coklat blond dan yang satu lagi...gadis itu dia malaikatku, gadis berambut coklat karamel dengan kulit seputih susu-ah tidak kulit putih hampir albino, mata onyx yang indah namun tipis dan ketika dia tersenyum matanya pun ikut melengkuk keatas membentuk sabit seperti tersenyum, jangan lupakan bibir tipis plumnya yang sangat menggoda. Aku terus memperhatikannya...

'dia mendekat, oh tuhan bagaimana ini' batinku berteriak girang namun aku juga gugup, astaga jantungku jantungku kenapa berdetak tak karuan seerti ini, ya tuhan jangan ambil nyawaku dulu. Dia semakin mendekat...mendekat..dan...

"Hayoung?" aku menoleh pada luhan hyung, dia memanggil salah satu dari dua gadis tadi saat jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat kami berdiri. Apakah nama gadis pujaan hatiku bernama hayoung? Aku juga belum tau.

Aku melihat mereka berdua menoleh pada kami, ternyata pujaan hatiku lebih cantik dan manis jika dilihat dari jarak lebih dekat, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat dia melihat kami dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, dia sangat lucu.

"Ne? Nuguya?" ah ternyata yang bernama hayoung itu adalah gadis yang satunya, bukan pujaan hatiku, hft aku sedikit kecewa, karna ternyata itu bukanlah namanya. "Aku Xi Luhan kakanya junhong, kau kenal junhong kan?" tanya luhan hyung pada gadis yang berdiri disamping pujaan hatiku.

"Ne aku mengenalnya, dia teman sekelasku" hey gadis bernama hayoung itu merona, seertinya dia ada hubungan spesial dengan adiknya luhan hyung. "Hh syukurlah, bisakah kita bicara?" dia melirik padaku dan pujaan hatiku "haya 4 mata" sambungnya.

Gadis itu melirik pada pejuaan hatiku "Eonnie-ya gwaenchana?" tanyanya, gadisku tersenyum sangat manis, eh tunggu tadi aku bilang apa? Gadisku? Astaga aku benar0benar sudah gila karnanya, sampai-sampai mengklaim bahwa dia adalah gadisku, tapi dia memang akan jadi gadisku, menjadi istriku dimasa depan, aish aku mulai bereuforia dengan pikiranku.

"Ne gwaenchana, sepertinya itu masalah penting" astaga suaranya lembut sekali, dia tersenyum manis pada gadis itu "Arraseo, sehunnie eonnie tunggu aku disini ne?" gadis itu berujar sambil tersenyum juga, tunggu dia bilang apa? Se apa? Seyoung, sella ani ani, sehunnie? Ya sehunnie! haha akhirnya aku mengetahui nama pujaan hatiku! Aku bersorak girang...akhirnya aku tahu siapa namanya. Nama yang indah untuk sosok malaikat cantik dan manis nan indah yang kini berada dihadapanku.

Aku melihat luhan hyung dan gadis itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami dan disinilah aku maksudku kami aku dan pujaan hatiku, disini, berdua, dalam susana yang...canggung. Hh aku harus mulai darimana ya, aduh aku bingung, ah oke bersikaplah seperti kim jongin yang biasanya, kim jongin yang dingin, keren dan berwibawa.

-Kai POV end-

-Author POV-

Kita tinggalkan dulu kai dan sehun sebentar, mari kita berpindah pada hayoung dan luhan yang kini sedang duduk disalah satu bangku kosong dikawasan myungdong ini. Dari raut wajah luhan, tergambar jelas bahwa ada sesuatu hal serius yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan hayoung, namun luhan tidak bisa menghilangkan gurat kekhawatiran dari raut wajah seriusnya itu menyebabkan hayoung semakin bingung dan penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Xi Junhong, sahabatnya sedari kecil dan dia akui pemuda tinggi diatas rata-rata itu telah mencuri hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka disini, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, serasa enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata karna terlalu berharga untuk sekedar keluar sia-sia dari tenggorakan mereka. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika luhan berdehem dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ekhem..eng mianhae karna muncul seperti ini dihadapan mu hayoung-ssi" luhan masih sibuk merangkai kata-kata selanjutnya untuk dikeluarkan.

"Gwaenchana luhan oppa, lagi pula aku tidak merasa terganggu" hayoung tersenyum lembut...sangat lemut, seakan orang-orang sedang melihat bayi tertawa, sungguh cantik menurut luhan, pantas saja adiknya jadi berubah karna tidak bisa mendapatkan hati gadis cantik dihadapan luhan ini.

"A-ah ne.. hehe" luhan tertawa hambar tapi detik berikutnya dia mengatakan kata-kata yang akan dia katakan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu disaat kau sedang santai, tapi tadi saat aku berjalan-jalan disini...aku melihat mu dan gadis tadi, jadi sekalian saja aku menunggumu untuk berbincang, eh tapi kalau boleh tau siapa gadis yang tadi bersamamu?" jelas luhan panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Hayoung terkekeh melihat kelakuan hyung temannya sekaligus cintanya "Kkk kau lucu sekali oppa, kita santai saja tidak perlu buru-buru, dan yang tadi itu eonniku..eonnie kandungku Oh Sehun namanya" ujar hayoung disertai senyum lembut—lagi-.

"Arraseo hehe oh eonniemu, ku kira dia temanmu" luhan nyengir kuda ketika persepsinya meleset."Kkk aniyo dia eonnieku tapi akupun menggangapnya sebagai temanku juga" sanggah hayoung tentang persepsi luhan.

"Jadi...apa yang ingin oppa katakan tentang junhong padaku?" tanya hayoung sopan, lagi-lagi luhan kagum dengan sikap hayoung. Luhan tersenyum lembut padanya sebelum mengucapkan maksud awalnya dia menemui hayoung.

"Hh apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda pada junhong yang sekarang dengan junhong yang dulu?" luhan berucap setelah helaan nafasnya yang berat. Hayoung menunduk mendengar kata-kata luhan, bukan karna tidak sadar malah dia sangat sadar akan perubahan junhong, jika dibilang tidak tahu..jelas dia tahu bahkan dia tahu kenapa sesungguhnya junhong menjadi seperti itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari hayoung, luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dia berbeda, aku tidak tahu dengan jelas dia kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu tapi...yang ku tahu ini semua ada hubungannya denganmu, Hayoung-ah" luhan menatap gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hayoung tersentak, matanya membulat seketika 'A-apakah luhan oppa tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu? Tuhan aku harus bagaimana sekarang' batin hayoung tidak tenang.

Dia takut..sangat takut, jika hal yang ia tutupi dari semua orang bahkan dari eonnie dan sahabatnya sendiri kini telah diketahui oleh hyung dari orang yang ia cintai sekaligus orang yang sudah menorehkan luka direlung hatinya namun...sedalam apapun dan sesakit apapun luka yang diterima hayoung, jika itu junhong yang melakukannya, gadis itu akan selalu memafkaannya dan tetap mencintai junhong apapun keadannya. Namun aib tetap lah aib, walau kesalahan fatal itu tidak menimbulkan masalah yang lebih rumit lagi, itu tetaplah aib yang tak seharusnya orang-orang tahu.

Memory hayoung tentang kejadian 6 bulan yang lalu kembali berputar, dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bisa semua kesalahan ini terjadi, tapi dia tidak yakin ini kesalahan atau apapun itu, terlalu berat untuk hayoung pikul.

***Flashback On***

_November 23rd, 2013 12.00 KST_

_Seorang gadis tengah duduk dipojok ruangan sambil membaca sebuah buku, nampaknya itu novel. Dia terlihat sangat meningkati novelnya dengan earphone yang terpasang pada telinganya menyalurkan musik-musik menyenangkan untuk menambah kesenangannya dalam aktivitasnya hari ini. Hari ini hari sabtu tapi tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-harinya, kelasnya tetap mengeluarkan suara-suara bising namun riang yang sebenarnya hari sabtu kebisingan itu lebih meningkat dari hari-hari sebelumnya, tai itu tidak terlalu dia ambil pusing, lagipula teman-teman sekelasnya sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaannya begitu juga dengan hayoung yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan teman-temannya._

_Tanpa hayoung sadari, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai coklat keperakan dengan tinggi tubuh yang sangat tinggi, sedang memperhatikannya dari dekat pintu kelas dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibir tebalnya. Emuda itu terus memperhatikan hayoung, tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya kekantin dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan hayoung daripada pergi kekantin._

_Hayoung menutup novelnya dan melepas earphonenya, dia mengusap perut ratanya sambil bergumam "Aku lapar" dia mempoutkan bibir merahnya lucu. "Kau sudah lapar rupanya, Kajja kita kekantin" hayoung menolehkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara yang sangat dia kenal. Hayoung tersenyum, ternyata itu junhong. Tapi sejak kapan junhong sudah ada dihadapan hayoung? bukankah tadi dia masih memperhatikan dia didekat pintu kelas...ah sudahlah jangan dipirkan, mungkin langkahnya terlalu cepat(?)_

"_Ne kajja junhong-ah" hayoung berdiri dengan semangat lalu merangkul lengan junhong, senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibir merah merekahnya, merekapun berlalu dari kelas menuju kantin. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, mereka lebih kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih tapi asal kalian tahu, mereka itu adalah sahabat, ya hanya SA-HA-BAT. Namun tidak dapat hayoung pungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya sangat menginginkan junhong menjadi kekasihnya, hanya saja apakah junhong akan tetap bersikap seperti ini atau menjauhi dirinya, sungguh hayoung selalu berharap junhong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Setidaknya cintanya tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi hayoung tidak ingin ambil pusing, nikmati saja saat-saat seperti ini sebelum junhong bersama gadis lain, dan jauh darinya._

_Sesampainya mereka dikantin, mereka langsung menduduki bangku favorite mereka yaitu meja dipojok kantin dekat jendela, sebenarnya itu tempat favorite hayoung tapi junhong berucap apapun yang hayoung sukai dia juga akan menyukainya, begitupun dengan hal yang tidak hayoung sukai, begitu juga hayoung tentang hal yang disukai atau yang tidak disukai junhong, kecuali untuk hal-hal tertentu. _

_Mereka pun memesan makanan dan memakannya dengan hikmat, diselingi dengan senda gurau dan tertawa karna lelucon junhong yang selalu mampu membuat hayoung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal._

_***SkipTime***_

_Teng Teng Teng_

_Bunyi lonceng tanda berakhirnya jalm sekolah telah berbunyi, hayoung melirik jam tangannya, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 15.05 KST ini waktunya untuk latihan dance. Hayoung berjalan beriringan bersama teman-temannya yang mengikuti club dancenya, mereka berjalan lalu masuk kedalam ruangan dengan papan tanda 'Club Dance'. Hayoung berjalan kesudut ruangan, diaman sahabat kecilnya sudah ada disana, dia dudukan tubuhnya disebelah pemuda itu. _

"_Kukira kau tidak akan datang secepat ini" kata hayoung sambil mengeluarkan pakain yang akan dia gunakan untuk berlatih dance. "Memangnya aku harus selalu terlambat?" junhong memutar bola matanya malas. Hayoung terkekeh melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, sungguh kekakanakn pikirnya. "Kkk aku hanya bertanya junhong, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu" junhong mengangguk dan setelahnya hayoung berdiri dan melesat kedalam ruang ganti._

_-Author POV end-_

_-Junhong POV-_

_Dia semakin cantik dan sexy, andai dia tahu aku sangat menyukainya, hmm maksudku aku sangan mencintai hayoung, aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tahu dari tatapannya ketika aku bersama gadis lain, dia akan tiba-tiba mendiamkanku dan merajuk hingga aku meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya. Oh Hayoung, akan ku jadikan kau miliku._

_-Junhong POV end-_

_-Author POV-_

_Hayoung sudah selesai mengganti baju, junhong memperhatikan hayoung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia melihat hayoung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Hotpants hitam, kaus casual kebesaran yang diikat pada ujungnya, sehingga menampakan perut putih ratanya dengan pusar yang menggoda. Junhong menelan ludahnya kasar. Saat hayoung sudah sampai disampingnya untuk memasukan seragamnya kedalam tas, junhong sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup 3 kali lebih cepat, 'ah ya tuhan, jangan biarkan hayoung mendengarnya' ujar junhong sambil berusaha menetralkan detakan pada jantungnya._

"_Junhong-ah kajja kita berlatih" hayoung membungkukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan tangannya pada lutut sambil menatap junhong. Junhong terlihat kaget, dia lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, bagaimana tidak, semua pria normal pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika disuguhi pemandangan indah dihadapannya, ketika hayoung membungkuk, junhong bisa melihat dada hayoung yang besar, bulat dan berisi dibalut penutup merah berenda sedang menggantung dihadapannya 'astaga benar-benar' lagi-lagi junhong membatin._

_Junhong langsung berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan hayoung yang keingungan akan tingkah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba "Ada apa dengannya" monolog hayoung, dia mengedikan bahunya dan menyusul junhong berlatih. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam mereka berlatih, akhirnya mereka istirahat. Saat akan istirahat, hayoung dipanggil oleh Minwoo, anak kelas sebelah yang menjadi saingan junhong dalam mendapatkan hayoung, junhong emosi terlihat kilatan marah pada matanya. Dia tidak suka jika ada namja lain yang mendekati hayoungnya, dia meremas handuk yang tadi dia pakai untuk mengelap keringatnya._

_Emosinya semakin memuncak takkala dia melihat Minwoo berlatih lagu Trouble Maker. Dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dengan beraninya dia menyentuh hayoung, junhong menampilkan smirknya dia akan menjadikan hayoung miliknya hari ini, lihat saja nanti._

_***SkipTime***_

_Semua anggota club dance sudah bersiap untuk pulang, bahkan sebagian sudah ada yang pulang dan bergumul dengan kasur empuknya, tapi tidak dengan junhong yang masih menunggu hayoung berganti baju. Semakin lama ruang latihan semakin sepi, bahkan Si Minwoo sialan itu sudah pulang. Junhong pun memutuskan untuk masuk keruang ganti, lebih baik menunggu hayoung disana, tanpa ada seorang pun tahu junhong sudah menyusun rencana, sebelum dia masuk keruang ganti ini, dia sudah mengkunci ruang latihan dan menutup scctv disetiap sudut ruangan dance._

_Kriek _

_Syurr *anggap suara shower*_

_Ternyata hayoung sedang mandi, smirk semakin mengembang pada bibir junhong, dia menunggu dengan manis ditempat persembunyiannya. Asal kalian tahu, selama ini junhong sering mengintip hayoung setelah selesai mandi atau setelah selesai latihan dan dia tidak segan-segan sampai menyimpan camera dalam kamar mandi yang akan digunakan hayoung, sungguh bejad kelakuannya, tapi sungguh junhong sangat mencintai hayoung dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya._

_Kriek _

_Cklek _

_Hayoung sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berjalan ke lokernya, lagi-lagi junhong menelan ludahnya kasar. Dengan rambut basah dan handuk bertengger dengan manis ditubuh sexy hayoung membuka lokernya. Dia melepaskan handuknya, hingga menyentuh lantai, dia pakai dalamannya yang berwarna hitam dan bra berenda bewarna senada. Dia ambil kemeja sekolahnya yang agak kebesaran itu, dia terus mengancingkan kemejanya hingga buah kancing terakhirnya. Ditempat persembunyiannya, junhong terus menatap hayoung tanpa berkedip. _

_Demi tuhan, adik kecil junhong sudah berteriak minta dikeluarkan dari sarangnya, melihat hayoung begini semakin membuat little junhong tegang dan keras, dengan perlahan tapi pasti junhong keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menghampiri hayoung._

_Grep _

_Junhong memeluk hayoung dari belakang, menyimpan wajahnya diperpotongan leher hayoung, menyesap aroma anggur dari tubuh hayoung yang selalu membuatya mabuk, saat aroma khas tubuh hayoung ini menyeruak kedalam indera penciumannya. Hayoung hanya diam...dia tahu yang berani melakukan ini hanya junhong, sahabatnya sekaligus namja yang ia cintai. Merasa hyoung tidak menolak perlakuannya, junhong mulai berani melakukan hal lebih. Junhong memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada leher dan bahu hayoung yang terekspos. Hayoung ingin memberontak, namun jika dia memberontak, junhong akan memperlakukannya kasar, memngingat junhong tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Hayoung menjenjangkan lehernya, memberi akses lebih pada junhong. Tangan junhong tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya menelusup kedalam kemeja sekolah hayoung, membelai perut rata itu dengan lembut, sedangkan hayoung sibuk menggit bibirnya agar tidak mengerluarkan suara-suara yang akan meningkatkan birahi seorang Xi Junhong lebih besar._

_Junhong menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi setiap inci leher dan bahu hayoung, kini dia berpindah pada telinga kiri sahabatnya itu, 'Fiuhh~' dia menghembuskan nafasnya tepat ditelinga hayoung lalu mulai mengulum serta menjilati benda lunak tersebut, dengan suaranya yang berat, junhong berbisik "Keluarkan saja hayoungiee, jangan menyiksa dirimu"_

_Tangan junhong yang ada didalam kemeja hayoung mulai berani bermain lebih, dia tangkup kedua buah dada yang selama ini menjadi incarannya, dia remas dada itu dengan keras hingga meloloskan satu desahan dari sang empunya "Anghhh!" junhong lagi-lagi mengembangkan smirknya. Dia terus meremas dada sintal hayoung dengan gemas dan mendaratkan kembali bibirnya yang penuh pada leher hayoung, dia menjilat,menggigit lalu menghisap kuat leher hayoung hingga menimbulkan bercak merak keunguan yang mampu membuat hayoung mendesah keras._

"_Ahhnn junhh sshh hongiehh hen...tikan" ujar hayoung susah payah. Seakan junhong tidak mendengar hayoung, dia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, dia memberikan banyak kissmark pada leher dan bahu hayoung sesuai jangkauannya. Merasa benda disebelah selatan tubuhnya semakin mengeras dengan tidak sabar membaringkan tubuh hayoung diatas bangku panjang yang ada diruang ganti tersebut. Dia langsung menindih tubuh hayoung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher hayoung. Hayoung sadar yang dilakukan junhong ini salah, dia mendorong dada junhong sekuat tenaga namun apadaya tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan junhong, air matanya mengalir dengan deras "Hikss hikss" satu isakan lolos dari bibir ranum hayoung, hayoung hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis dengan keadaannya sekarang, berharap namja yang sedang menindihnya ini mengehentikan kegiatannya._

_Ternyata dugaan hayoung salah, bukannya berhenti junhong malah makin gencar mengerjai tubuh hayoung. junhong kini membuka seluruh kancing baju hayoung dan terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher dan bahu hayoung, sebelah tangannya membuka pengaitan bra itu lalu menariknya, tangan satunya dia gunakan untuh mengelus paha dalam hayoung._

"_Ngghh junhh hong hikss jeb..all shh hentikan ohh" hayoung terus meracau meminta junhong berhenti. Dengan geram junhong melahap bibir hayoung, dia melumat kasar bibir merah hayoung, tangan kanannya masih sibuk meremas dan memelintir nipple pink hayoung yang sudah mengeras, tangan kirinya sudah melepaskan celana dalam hayoung dan mengerjai klitoris hayoung—pilin—cubit—terus seperti itu. _

"_Ouhh junhongghh hikss" desahan serta isakan hayoung makin menggema. Ini terlalu lama pikir junhong, dengan segera dia menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya yang besar, berurat dan panjang. Dia arahkan juniornya pada lubang senggama gadis yang sedang dia gagahi, sebelum hayoung sempat protes, junior besar itu telah menerobos masuk kedalamnya._

_JLEB_

"_Akhh! Hikss" teriak hayoung karna merasa kesakitan ketika junhong memasukan miliknya dengan sekali hentak, darah segar mengalir melalui pada dalam hayoung. Ya darah itu menandakan bahwa selaput dara hayoung sudah robek..dan dia sudah..._

_***Flashback Off***_

'Apa luhan oppa tahu masalah itu' hayoung merasa was-was. Seolah dapat membaca isi hati hayoung, luhan berucap "Iya aku tahu semuanya, seminggu yang lalu junhong menceritakannya padaku semuanya. Kau tahu? Setelah kejadian itu, dia berubah, dia jadi sering pulang pagi, mabuk bahkan datang ke club hanya untuk bersenang-senang tak ayal dia tidur dengan wanita-wanita penghibur disana, aku memang sama seperti dia. Tapi..." kata luhan panjang lebar.

"Jadi aku harus melakukan apa oppa?" hayoung menatap luhan lembut, bahkan ketika dirinya sudah hancur, dia tetap baik-baik saja pikir luhan.

***Skip***

Sekarang mari kita berpindah pada pemeran utama kita yang sudah lumutan(?). Dua orang manusia yang ditinggalkan oleh dua orang lainnya, masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya si pemuda ingin mencoba berbicara dan mendengar kembali suara pujaan hatinya.

"Hm, jadi...dia yang tadi bersama mu itu siapa? Apa dia temanmu?" tanya kai memecah keheningan. Sontak membuat sehun menoleh pada kai...

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_1 menit_

Sehun terpaku memandang pemuda disampingnya _'Sempurna' _itulah kata pertama yang terbersit dalam benak sehun ketika melihat kai. Wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, mata hazel yang tajam namun indah, bibir tebal yang sexy, surai perak platina yang halus dika digenggam—itu pemikiran sehun—dan tubuh atletisnya, kulit tannya, jangan lupakan suaranya yang sedikit berat...mampu membuat sehun terbius dan membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi putihnya. Menyadari bahwa wajahnya mulai memanas, sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan menjawab pertanyaan kai "D-Dia itu...itu adikku" ucap sehun tergagap

Kai tersenyum-misterius-apakah pujaan hatinya sudah terpana dengan pesonanya. 'Ckck Kim Jongin kau memang hebat' pikir kai sambil terus memperhatikan sehun. "Ah iya bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu nona manis? Nama ku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilku Kai" kai mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sesopan mungkin, untuk memberikan kesan nyaman pada malaikatnya.

"Te-tentu, na-nama ku Sehun Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku sehun atau hunnie" sehun balas menjabat tangan kai sambil tersenyum manis sampai matanya ikut tersenyum. "Ah iya apa kau masih SMU?" tanya kai—lagi—pada sehun.

"Aniyo, aku habis mengikuti tes penerimaan mahasiswa baru" ujar sehun dengan senyum lebar yang merekah. "Penerimaan mahasiswa baru? Memangnya kau mengikuti tes diuniversitas mana?" kai berpura-pura tidak tahu, agar kemodusannya terus berlanjut hahaha *semirek bareng kai/?*

"Seoul National University" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis. "Jinjja? Wah kalau begitu kita satu universitas, aku mahasiswa tingkat 2" kata ku antusias...hahaha sehunku yang manis polos sekali ternyata.

"Huwaa berarti kau sunbaeku" sehun terkaget mendengar penuturan kai."Iya sehunnie, ah karna kau adalah hoobaeku, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor telpon?" ucap kai santai, padahal didalam hatinya dia sedang gugup.

Sehun nampak berpikir, lalu dai memandang kai dengan senyum manisnya "Hm boleh sunbae" akhirnya mereka bertukar nomor ponsel, kai tersenyum bangga dengan kemodusannya yang berhasil.

"Ah iya sehunnie jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil saja aku kai atau jongin oppa, arra?" jelas kai pada sehun, yang hanya dihadiahi oleh anggukan manis oleh sehun. Dan sungguh anugerah terindah yang terjadi dalam hidup kai karna sudah mendapat nomor telpon pujaan hatinya.

**TBC...**

**Mangapin yak kalo bagian nc nya kurang hot wkwk**

**Semoga makin banyak yang review...**

**Laflafindasekaihun/?**


End file.
